


Isn´t this what you wanted? (Modern AU)

by Darkwings_darkwords



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucien´s family is shit, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, hopefully angst, we´ll see if I can write things good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwings_darkwords/pseuds/Darkwings_darkwords
Summary: Lucien and Rhysand get paired up to go on a trip together for a class-project.





	1. Chapter 1

"So why don´t you just ask him if he wants to hang out or something?"

Rhysand looked at his sister. She looked back at him, a look that said "you´re on your own". He looked at his mother, who had asked the question.

"Because I don´t know that much about him, mom. Also, I don´t think he likes me. We barley speak except when we need to during class."

His mother shook her head. "You could still ask. If that´s your excuse then you´ll never get to know him. Ask Feyre for help or something."

Rhysand did not want to do that. He couldn´t stand Feyre´s smug face when she caught him looking at Lucien, if he asked her for help he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

 

In school he, Cassian and Azriel took the advanced Spanish class. Lucien also took that class and sat next to Rhys in the classroom. That was the reason it was the class Rhys most looked forward to and at the same time dreaded. Lucien barely said anything to him if he didn´t need to, and yet Rhys found it hard to swallow sometimes when he sat there. It wasn´t fair. Rhysand was the most popular boy in school, he could talk to basically everyone, flirt with whoever he wanted. Except Lucien Vanserra. And that made him want to punch himself in the face sometimes.

He had chosen this class for a particular reason, during the last year the students would do a work about a city in Spain, and travel there to do the research. What he didn´t know was...

"You´ll be in your bench-pairs and each pair will travel to a different city in Spain that I will give you now. You will stay in your city for two weeks and write a project about it during your stay. Everything is paid for by the school. Any questions?" 

Rhysand sat dumbfounded in his chair. The classroom was completely silent. He hadn´t expected that. Was he going to be with Lucien for two weeks? And, it seemed, they would be alone there. He couldn´t decide if that was the best thing that had ever happened to him, or if it was the worst thing ever. Maybe a bit of both? Beside him, Lucien groaned quietly. That didn´t really give Rhys that much confidence, but he looked at his brothers. Azriel looked completely at ease with the idea, but he was really good friends with his companion. Cassian grinned at Rhys while his bench-companion, Feyre´s sister Nesta, looked like she had eaten a lemon. No surprise that Cassian was pleased, Nesta was the girl he was crushing on. Because she was Feyre´s sister Rhysand knew her, and he knew she and Cassian had verbal sparring matches all the time. Silently he was pleased he would not need to hear it for two weeks. 

He turned back to find Lucien looking at him. "I don´t think you noticed, but we got Barcelona." Lucien said. Rhys tried to will his voice to work.   
  
"Good. That´s a cool city. There will be a lot to write about." He was actually proud of himself for sounding normal then. Lucien just nodded. 

"You will leave on Monday for your different cites. Here are you tickets. Remember to have fun, but do your project. Class dismissed." 

Rhysand looked at his ticket.  **Gate five at 04.30** it said. He stood. "See you on Monday then." he said to Lucien and stood with the rest of the class. "Yeah. See you then." Lucien did not sound overly enthusiastic. 

 

"So just you and Lucien in Barcelona, huh? Is this not what you have always wanted?" Cassian said as they were going home. 

"I honestly don´t know. He didn´t seem that happy about it." It meant more to Rhys then he cared to admit, but he tried to shrug it off. It did not fool his brothers however, and Arziel quickly said: "We´ll have to see if there is anything left of you when you come back, Cass, or if Nesta decided to murder you while you were gone." 

Rhys laughed, and Cassian rolled his eyes. "She won´t kill me. She likes bickering with me too much." 

"If that´s what you have to tell yourself." Rhysand said with mock-seriousness and joined in as Azriel started singing a slow, sad funeral song. At the end Rhys said: "He was pulled from us to soon, but as it was his own fault, we can`t be mad at Nesta for killing him." 

"Are you done?" Cassian asked while Azriel and Rhys laughed. 

"Maybe." Az responded, still laughing. 

Maybe it´ll be okay, Rhysand thought as Cassian shoved Arziel, the later still laughing. Maybe he could be with Lucien for two weeks. It couldn´t be that bad could it? Maybe he wouldn´t make a complete fool of himself. Maybe was the keyword here. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not as happy with this chapter, but hope you still enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome!

They arrived at the ariport. I´m so fucking dead, Rhys thought. He would never make it with being alone with Lucien for two weeks. He would die. He would definitely go overboard with the flirting that he did when he was near people he didn´t know how to interact with. Cassian and Azriel said goodbye to him and left to join their respective partners. Rhys approached Lucien, who was sitting with headphones in his ears and clad in soft clothes. He was attractive, Rhys thought helplessly. It really was not fair.

“Hi.” he said to Lucien and sat down next to the other boy. Lucien started a little and looked up. “Hi” This was going to go great.

Lucien was NOT a fan of this, traveling with Rhysand. He just couldn´t deal with the fact that the other boy was attractive and knew it, it reminded him to much of Tamlin. Sure, Rhys wasn´t that bad from what Lucien could understand, and from what Feyre assured him all the time, but still. Once you had known one like that you had practically known them all. “He´s really nice and and sweet, Lucien. Do you really think that I would be his friend if he was like Tamlin?” Feyre had said when he told her that he was going with Rhysand. Lucien still didn´t care. He didn´t like Rhysands arrogance, how he moved like everybody liked him, like they didn´t have anything better to do than swarm around him.

When Lucien had arrived to the airport he had told himself that everything was better than being at home with his shit-family. Maybe he would stay in Barcelona afterwards, school was nearly finished anyway. His brothers wouldn´t bother doing stuff towards him now that he wasn´t in the country, and his dad... his dad was probably as happy as Lucien that he was gone. The only one Lucien would miss from his family was his mother, but he knew she wouldn´t call him. That might make his dad mad, which might make him hit her. And Lucien couldn´t let her be hurt because of something so simple. Someday he would get his mother out from that house. A voice slightly more welcome than the thoughts in Lucien´s head talked to him.

“Hi” He looked up to find Rhysand looking at him.

“Hi” Lucien said. His voice did not invite to futher conversation and he knew it, but he didn´t care. Rhysand, apparently, did not understand or care that. “Tired?” he asked instead. Lucien just grunted and then they sat there until their plane arrived.

* * *

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” They had arrived at the hotel, only to find that they would have to share a room. Lucien sighed to himself. At least there are two beds, he thought.

“Are you disapointed about that? Because if you are, I´m sure we could move the beds.” Rhys said, and Lucien realized he had said that out loud.

Completely ignoring Rhys´ respons, he almost fell into the bed in front of him and was asleep immediately.

Rhysand looked at Lucien when he didn´t get an answer, and found that Lucien was sleeping. Something had seemed to bother him the entire journey to Barcelona, and Rhysand was pretty sure it was not just the fact that they were traveling together. No, it had to be something else. He realized he had been looking at Lucien for a solid five minutes and quickly looked away. To have something to do he called Feyre. She answered almost right away.

“So? How has it gone so far?”

Rhys shrugged and then remembered she couldn´t see him. “Fine, I think. We have barley spoken at all and he fell asleep almost as soon as we got here.”

“Oh. Well there is always tomorrow, right?”

Rhys sighed. “I guess. But he does not like me, Feyre. And I know it no matter what you say.” She was quiet for a moment.

“No.” she said eventually. “No, he doesn´t. But you have to ask him about why, Rhys. I´m sorry.”

The word “no” had hit him like a punch in the stomach even though he had known that already.

“It´s fine. I know you can´t tell me.”

“Maybe you can turn him, Rhys. There´s only so long one can withstand your charms.”

Rhysand smiled a bit. “Thanks. I feel weirdly better. Good night.”

“Sleep tight.”

* * *

 

When Rhys woke the next day he found Lucien sitting at the table in their room, fully dressed and with a plate in front of him. “Good morning” Lucien said. “If you want food you´ll have to call room-service. The number is on the phone.”

“I think that´s the most you have ever said to me that was not in Spanish class.” Rhysand said before he could stop himself and was immediately mad about it.

Lucien just looked at him and shrugged. “Haven´t had much reason to.”

Because you don´t like me, Rhysand almost said but he managed not to. Instead he said: “Guess not. Anyway, unless you want to see me change, which I would completely understand, could you maybe go somewhere else for a while?”

Lucien rolled his eyes, but stood and left him. Maybe this was progress, Rhysand thought to himself. Hopefully.

Lucien returned about 15 minutes later to find Rhysand eating. He sat down opposite the other and said: “I have what the work is going to contain. It has to have: Information about the city and it´s history, some famous places, information about them and then we are going to find some local stuff like food or some... some local clubs?” he looked up at Rhysand, who looked as surprised as him.

“What? Clubs? What happened to don´t do drugs or drink alcohol? Are you sure?” Rhys asked.

“That´s what it says. We are supposed to find local stuff. But I don´t really understand... are they joking? Is it just to see if they can give anyone detention when they get back?”

Rhys snorted. “Maybe” he said. “Want to find out firsthand?”

“I think I´m fine.” Lucien and smiled a little. “Anyway, what should we do first? It might be better if we explore the city first so that we can actually find out way around it a bit.” Rhysand nodded and swallowed. He suddenly seemed a bit shocked “So, should we go together then or what? Do you want to explore on your own?”

Lucien thought he looked a bit smaller when he said that, and as much as he didn´t particularly like Rhysand he was the only one Lucien knew in Barcelona. He shrugged. “It´s gonna be easier if we do it together I guess. Besides, we only know each other here.” It felt like this was going to be two long weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I really liked writing it, and hopefully I will update soon, but I am so lazy with these things so we´ll see.


End file.
